


The Ballad of Fire and Ice

by OMG_Marshmallow



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fire powered OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Marshmallow/pseuds/OMG_Marshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath" Elsa is not the only one who have powers, Brann has too. Brann was a child born of the sun and the summer heat and Elsa was a child born of cold and winter air. These two was not meant to meet but it seems like fate has other plans for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"Auntie, please tell me a story." The soft spoken child looks at her aunt with her big blue eyes that no one can resist. The aunt sighs and sits herself in resignation beside the little one's bed.

"So what story do you want to hear little one?" The aunt looks at the bookshelves at the bedroom waiting for the child's answer.

"I want the story of the Fire and Ice!" The child blurted with excitement that only a little kid could. The said aunt stopped at her tracks as if she was frozen. She breathes heavily and slowly walks at the velvet armchair besides the bed.

"Are you sure you want to hear this story? This story is too scary for you" The aunt leans near the child's bed while saying it in a dark tone. The little girl didn't flinch even for a second but rather nods her head fast that is seems like her head was going to fall off. The aunts sighs heavily and relax herself to the armchair.

"This story starts with trolls."

"Like uncle's family?"

"No, a different kind of trolls. A much powerful one."

* * *

"Bring me the amulet!" The giantess howled at the another giantess beside her. Her big rock like body going left and right through the small cottage filled with leaves and fern. Her gray arms was grabbing everything in the shelf. From the bottle filled with the leaves of goldenseal to the jar with the skin of the snake. A loud screamed was heard from the lithe, dark-skinned woman in the cottage. She was lying at the floor only with a mat made of leaves covering the floor. Her legs were apart and her eyes was filled with tears from the pain.

"Faster!" Yelled the giantess outside the door. She stumbled from some of the formation of dirt at the floor and went near the young woman who was screaming. She grabbed her hands and caress it to help her from the pain of giving birth to a child. The giantess went near the hearth to throw some jasmine flowers. Slowly, the smell of it filled the cottage like a warm hug from the flowers gently circulating only the two of them.

Suddenly, the door slammed hard and another rock-like giantess entered the cottage holding a small red flower-shaped necklace, the amulet. The other giantess kneeled down and offer her hands holding the amulet to the bigger giantess.

"Mistress Ma'er, The amulet" Her rock-like head bow down in front of the giantess called Ma'er.

"Thank you Mtoa" Ma'er bowed her head while Mtoa stumbled trying to get out fast.

Ma'er held her hand up high nearly reaching the ceiling. Her eyes from gray turned to deep black like the night. Her raspy voice started chanting "The power of sun and fire combined bless this woman to have her child."

Suddenly, a bright light formed from the center of the amulet filling the whole cottage. Everything went quite, from the rustling outside up to the woman screaming here. The whole place was still until a cry from a little baby was heard. Ma'er kneeled down and held the small child at her rocky arms. His eyes fluttering open while crying. Ma'er opened her mouth gasping for air and setting down the child on the floor as she realized that the child's eyes was orange with a hint of red like the sun.

"Wake the mother up and get them out of here." She announced to the whole village of trolls as soon as she got out of small cottage. Everyone looked up to her and saw the serious face she was wearing.

A troll went in the cottage and a cry and a scream was heard. The mother was rudely awaken due to orders and the baby too. But orders are orders, the troll held the mother's hands outside while she was holding the baby to her shoulder while silently crying.

"Please, we have no home." She pleads with her thick accent rolling from the tip of her tongue. She was thrown off the gates of the trolls' village while still crying and her child wailing from the commotion.

Ma'er sat at the nearby log beside the pond. She was staring blankly to the far way place with only the tall castle appearing from the lines of trees in the forest.

"What's wrong mistress Ma'er?" A troll servant bigger than the tree besides them asked the other giantess.

"The child is the prophecy child and only heaven knows what will happen if he meets his opposite." Ma'er said to the servant as she looks at the castle in the Southern Isles.

The mother ran far away from the forest and only stopping when she saw the bridge to the kingdom. She held the baby's head near her and looked at her back and saw the trolls' village. She took a deep breath and started walking to the kingdom of Southern Isles with many opportunities waiting for them.

The mother entered the gates and settled quietly near the castle gates to hush her own child. She held the child at her arms to give the little one a milk so it won't cry while she tries to find a job. The baby's eyes opened revealing the firey colored orbs that seems unfit to his caramel colored skin. The mother saw it and smiled at herself thinking of a name for her own child.

"Brann, I will call you Brann." The mother whispered to her child as she whistles a song trying to let him sleep.

* * *

The sun sets below the mountains of Arendelle leaving only the dark sky with the stars and the moon illuminating the whole sky. The king of Arendelle held his head up high on the balcony of the palace. He was staring the night sky as his wife give birth to the heir of Arendelle, hopefully a boy.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man sweating profusely and breathing heavily entered the room. As soon as he saw the king look at him straight to his eyes, he straightened himself out.

"It's a girl" The man announced to the king and bowed his head down low to show a sign of respect. The king almost drop his wine from the announcement. Disappointment ran through the course of his veins making him hold the glass tighter.

"Get out!" He forcefully said to the misfortuned messenger who saw the king's temper. His body was shaking with anger due to the lies the trolls said to him. He believed for the longest time that he will have a boy due to the prediction of the Southern Isles' trolls when he visited them. He held his pride and went inside the castle to visit his wife.

There, inside the chamber, resting the small child on a blue crib decorated with various animals. He peeked and all of his disappointments were gone as soon as he saw his little girl. His heart swelled at the image of his little princess resting.

"She didn't even cry." The queen looked at him from her bed. She was laying there resting from the exhaustion of pregnancy.

"Does she have a name yet?" He looked over to look at his wife with a peaceful look on her face.

"Elsa, her name is Elsa."

The king held her daughter only to noticed that she was as cold as ice. His eyes widen as a thought struck him.

"No, no, this can't be happening" The king said shaking his head over and over while holding the child closer. His eyes full of disbelief but with a sign of resignation from his sigh were heard across the room.

"What's wrong, my love?" Asked the queen who was sitting from her bed weakly.

"She was born with 'it'" He stressed the words as if the queen already knows about it but he only got the confused look from her face.

"Powers. Ice powers, a curse, like father" He whispered to himself but loud enough to let the queen hear.

"Not a curse, a gift." The queen said gravely to her husband. She tries to sit herself up from the bed but her body still refuses to move. She looked over the window and saw snow falling from the sky. "A gift from heaven."

The king nodded at his wife's words and held his daughter tight hugging her despite of the chill he felt from just touching her. He suddenly realized that the trolls were almost right all along. This power or curse was only given to male heirs such as the case of his brother who died after his coronation but to avoid the power vacuum in Arendelle, he had replaced him as a king. They have detected the powers of Elsa and thought she was going to be a boy but it seems as though fate have another plans for them.

He brought down the sleeping Elsa to the crib so she can rest peacefully. The king smiled.

_I will try to protect you from harm others might cause you my little one._


	2. Chapter 1

Sweat covered the people of the Southern Isles as the sun’s ray trickled down to the land but it didn’t stop them from working. Many are still in the market trying to sell the foods left from the early morning rush of people. Children everywhere were playing, besides the stand up to the bridge near the castle as summer is now here at last.

“Brann come over here!” Yelled a lady with fire as hair and the color of chocolate in her eyes with splash of gold.

The little child, with caramel colored skin and his mother’s firey colored hair into his eyes and the color of chocolate in his hair, went in front of his mother. He was sweaty and smelly due to playing all day out in the sun but his smile never faltered as he look at his mother.

“I made a friend mom!” Brann said to his mother proudly. Besides him, a little child of his age in a shorter structure than him. He was wearing a suit, obviously imported from other countries, His auburn hair was slicked back making Brann look like a trash compared to his look.

Brann’s mother knelt down up to the little boy’s height so she can see him eye to eye. She smiled as she saw the flustered look of the little boy, she asked  “Hello there, what’s your name?”

“Oh um, I’m-well, um,” The boy stumbled with his words as the gentle face of Brann’s mother still looks at him expecting an answer “I’m Hans.”

“The prince?!” The mother flabbergasted and kneeled down in front of the little prince making him blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment as he realized almost everyone that surrounds them starts kneeling and bowing their heads.

“Oh um no, I’m just Hans.” The little prince said to everyone but they refused to stand in front of him until he announced in the most confident voice he can give “You can now stand.”

Everyone stood and went back to their own business except Brann who was glowing with absolute excitement and jumping up and down. The boy said excitedly “Are you really Prince Hans?!”

Hans looked down on his feet with his cheeks blushing because of the sheer embarrassment of revealing his self to his own play mate.

“Ms- um?” Hans asked the mother of his playmate. She laughed at his cute flustered expression but that only made him blush more. “Oh please, just call me Alena.”

Hans bowed his head and put his hands on his chest. “My lady Alena.”

Alena curtsied in front of the little prince and bowed her head “Thank you, my prince.”

“And then we can build sand castles together and play until the sun sets and the moon shines because you’re a prince and no one can stop you.” Brann rambled on to Hans while still jumping up and down.

“Do you want to go the palace Brann?” Hans asked facing the small excited child besides him.

“I can?” Brann asked Hans making sure that Hans did just said that. Hans nodded to him which made Brann’s face look brighter, he looked up to his own mother but she shook her head disapproving of Brann getting in the castle as it might disturbed the king, queen and the 12 other princes.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” Brann’s head was down low filled with disappointment of not being able to get in the palace. Hans immediately realized that it was Brann’s mother who made this decision he decided to stop the two who is now heading back to home “Wait, they won’t mind.” Hans cut in front of them making them stop walking.

“Please mama” Brann have a pleading look in his eyes and Alena didn’t just have the heart to see his little son sad. “You can go play with him, but I’ll be with you” Brann was filled with joy and immediately hug his mother.

Hans lead the two of them to the castle in the boundaries between the Main Southern Isles to the Outbound filled with trees and wild animals. Brann couldn’t tear his eyes off the huge castle that seems for him just a fairy tale but now, he’s here in a true to life castle. He could die happy now. His mother, on other hand, was still as a statue. She wasn’t sure what she was getting into but since the 13th prince is in their side they might survive.

“Oh Hans, we were just looking for you.” The king acknowledged Hans when he saw them walking. He saw the company Hans brought in, the kings stood up and went in front of Alena.

“My lady” The king bowed his head making her blushed. “Please join me in a cup of tea this afternoon” She side eyed the two boys but they just nodded and smiled. They ran off quickly to many room while she was left on her own there, it’s a good thing that the king is a total gentleman.

* * *

 

“Look what I can do!” Brann whispered to Hans. His palms were turned upward and suddenly, fire came out of his fingers. Hans’ mouth was wide open mouthing the word ‘wow.’ Brann suddenly laughed as he saw Hans’ awestricken expression that the fire went out.

The hearth glow brighter as Brann went nearer to the hearth. He stick his hands inside the iron grills letting the fire touch his skin to much of Hans’ horror as he realized what Brann is doing. As the glowing red-orange fire touches his skin, it glowed blue at the center making the fire much more hot.

“Does Lady Alena know about this?” Hans asked. Brann only nodded his head obviously much more interested in the fire sparking on his fingers. “Do you want to go and prank the maids?” Hans eyes suddenly went wide and his smile widen as he nods vigorously.

They ran towards the maids’ quarters and saw one of the maids, Brann held his hands out and point it to the skirt of the maid. After a ray of light, the maid’s skirt were ablaze. The two of them laughed loudly just enough not to let the maid hear their voices laughing. The maid turned around and they quickly ran behind the door while trying to stifle their laughter. “That was amazing!” Hans announced while still laughing hard about the maid who caught fire.

* * *

 

“Come on Brann, the day have come to pass and the moon and the stars are now wide awake.” Alena looked out of the window only to see the sun setting down and the moon, and all of the night’s star are starting to settle in.

“Will you come back again?” Hans asked his new found friend sadly.

“Of course I will” Brann hugged Hans. “Will you also come back my lady?” The king asked Alena and she blushed that her face almost looks like her own fiery hair, she nods to the king acknowledging his question.

They walked out of the gate with Brann still looking back and waving his hands at Hans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
